fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Mario
Baby Mario is a baby form of Mario from the Mario and Yoshi series. He, alongside Baby Luigi appear in Super Smash Bros. Revolution as playable characters. Baby Mario is Baby Luigi's big brother, and has a crush on Baby Peach. Baby Mario wass also friends with Baby Wario, until they grew up. At three years of age, Baby Mario's parents sent him away to Brooklyn, along with Baby Luigi, so that Kamek couldn't take them away. Even as a baby, Mario's favorite food was pizza and pasta. Appearances D.I.Y. Race Baby Mario appears in Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Baby On The Battlefield Baby Mario makes a playable appearance, alongside Baby Luigi, as a duo (much like the Ice Climbers) in Super Smash Bros. Blue Heat. The baby duo is only obtainable as a download from the Smash Store. ''Yoshi's Island 2 In ''Yoshi's Island 2, Baby Mario can ride on Yoshi, Boshi, Birdo, or a Rex. Baby Mario goes to rescue Baby Peach from Baby Bowser. ''Baby Mario Park Baby Mario will be the main character of the 3D game Baby Mario Park, but not much else is known. Super Baby Mario Bros. Baby Mario will be a main character in the DS game, Super Baby Mario Bros. NRL Captian Baby Mario is the captain of the Baby Brigade team on the Wii multiplayer sport game ''Mario Rugby League. His team specializes in Skill and Strength, and he has the ability to shoot small fire for long distance tackling. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Baby Mario appears in this game on his older self's team. He's fast, but has a weak swing since he's a baby. He's one of the best bunters in the game. Mario and Co.: Baby Battalion Baby Mario makes an appearance in the game Mario and Co.: Baby Battalion, when Mario is turned into a child by the The Adult-to-Baby Gaddget 2000. Baby Kart Wii Baby Mario is confirmed to be a playable character in Baby Kart Wii. ''Diaper Duty Games ''Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Mario is one of the first two characters that you use in Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He can jump on people and throw red fireballs. He is the most average of all of the babies. He is a star child. Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs Baby Mario moves from Big City (now Big Ape City) to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. His level along with his brother is Toad Town where Kammy Koopa has attacked and is taking over. He along with the other star children summons Rosalina and storms Bowser's Keep to free Waluigi, Daisy and Funky. Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine In this game Baby Mario is kidnapped by Petey Piranha and must be saved by Baby Peach and Baby Daisy. After being rescued he most progress to save the other babies. He is kidnapped again only to be saved by Peach again. Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms Baby Mario along with Baby Luigi, Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi gets eaten by the Super Piranha and must be saved by the other star children as well as the self dubbed "Space Children". Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad Baby Mario is the starting character of this game and is playable the whole way through. He starts in Toad Town and uses jumping and fire to attack. Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born Baby Mario appears in Level 4: Star Reunion where he has been made a god by the Red Yoshi tribe. He asked them to free his friends and they turned against him. He was playable half way through level four and through the rest of the game. Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children Baby Mario is mainly paired with Baby Luigi his brother throughout this game. He saves the Noki Master in Noki Bay on Isle Delfino, he frees the slaves of the mines in Chimp Cavern on DK Island, he helped the citizens of Beanbean castle town in the Beanbean Kingdom, he cleared up the Donate Plains in Dinosaur Land and by himself he cleared up the Birabuto kingdom in Sarsaland and did odd jobs around Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Final Journey Baby Mario appears in Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Final Journey and he is found on the Starship Mario. If you give him Star Bits he will change outfits. He can change into Fire Baby Mario, Ice Baby Mario and a lot more. He and Baby Rosalina are the only human babies in the game. Super Duper Smash Bros. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi appear as a playable pair in Super Duper Smash Bros. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby Mario appears as a starter, feather weight character in the game. His special move is Triple Electricitiballs. Stats: '''Speed': 2.75 Acceleration: 3.5 Drift: 2 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.75 Dead Island 2 For obvious reasons, Baby Mario does not appear in Dead Island 2. However, it appears that he owns a milk company, as there are milk bottles with his face on it. The milk bottles can be thrown at opponents. Yoshi muskateers Baby Mario is the main Baby in the adventure he helps Yoshi and his friends rescue Baby Peach, Baby Daisy and Baby Rosalina from Kamek. He is helped by His brother Baby Luigi. Little do they Know whilst they are on the mission Mushroom kingdom is under threat by Kamella the female magickoopa and a new mission is taken. ''Singalong Rocks!'' Baby Mario makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to have sung Heart Barracuda in Karoke Mode at least once. Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Baby Mario appears in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 as a playable character. Related Articles *Mario *Paper Mario *Dr. Mario *Baby Mario Bros. Gallery Image:BabyMario.jpg|Baby Mario Baby Mario TLH.PNG|Baby Mario in Tucker: Leaving Home. Baby Mario.....png|Mario & Luigi:Return of the Shroobs 3D Version Baby Doctor Mario.jpg|Dr. Baby Mario Baby mario.PNG|Baby Mario in the Yoshi (series) Babymariositting.png|Baby Mario sitting. Fire Baby Mario SMG3.png|Fire Baby Mario Baby Mario.PNG|Super Mario Hover Race YoshiBaby.png|''Baby Mario'' riding Yoshi Paper Baby Mario.png|Baby Mario as he appears in the Paper Smash Bros. Series. Baby_Mario_Artwork.png|Baby Mario in Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby_Mario_2.0.png|Baby Mario in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Babies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Helpers Category:Allies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3: The Final Journey Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Mario Kart S Category:Default Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends